Mason vs Chase
by Selenas-Chachi0
Summary: Alex once again meets Chase, and Mason finds out. After Mason's little break up, he starts feeling free, with Melissa's help. Little did she know, she just wanted to comfort him, but to Mason, is it something else? What about Max?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ so... Like... My story got deleted for some reason. Idk I was just not getting anywhere with that story so I'll probably republish it later. I was thinking of making this account just for a full new series of WOWP. Should I? I need answers! :p

_**2: Mason and Chase**_

**Chapter 1:**

||Max's POV||: I wake up to the sound of a vase crashing. Melissa, by my side, still laid snuggled asleep. She's been asleep ever since last week when she first got her wings.

I decided to go downstairs, not waking her up at all. I stayed up, hiding in the staircase, watching down in the whole scenery. "What do you mean, _he's back_?" Mason asked, in his wolf form.

"I'm not kidding, Chase is back!" Alex said, "And it wasn't me that kissed him, it was him who _kissed me_! I didn't kiss him." She was already on the verge to tears.

Wait, Chase Riprock? The beast tamer from back in the dome?

All of a sudden, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around to see an exhausted Melissa. She opens her mouth to yawn but I cover it, to prevent myself from being caught on eavesdropping. "Shhh," I whisper, "Something's going on with Alex and Mason!" I pointed down to the angry wolf and the terrified wizard.

"I don't care!" Mason yelled, "You didn't let go until I actually came into the lair!" He sighed, tangling his fingers with his hair, "You know what, I'm done."

Alex's eyes widened, "W-What? You can't break up with me! How can you honestly say that when this whole thing isn't my fault?!" Mason just waved it off and ran out to the terrace. He made a long howl and jumped off the brick wall, running off.

Melissa ran past me and said, "Alex! Come here," She embraced her as my sister cried tears, "It's okay. I'm so sorry for what just happened." I walked down the stairs and asked, "So... It's over now?"

Alex wailed as Melissa hushed me to keep it down. It was then, I realized her eyes are blood red. I shrugged and just went to join the big hug.

||Melissa's POV||: "And then in the morning, something was annoying my night sleep, which clearly everyone should know, I need my beauty sleep," Alex explained, "He rang the bell to the wizard door and I opened it. He then came in and saw me, talked to me, saying that he was glad to see me again, and then... And then... He kissed me. Mason came in and saw everything, took me out of the lair to the living room and had a tantrum. Then he broke up with me."

I nodded my head with complete understanding. I felt bad for her, really. She didn't have much to explain to Mason. Harper was just by her side on the big comfy chair in the wizard lair, stroking her hair.

"It's alright, Alex! There are many other, normal, better.."

"Harper!" Alex yelled. I sighed, "Well, let me see if I can talk to Mason and see if I can make things up for him, try to explain the real situation!" She nodded her head and just kept watching the crystal ball on the small table.

I walked out of the wizard lair and passed by Max. His hand clung to my arm, spinning me around to face him. "Hey, is Alex okay?" I shook my head and hugged him, "She's got it real bad, Max. Go comfort her after you're done with your shift in the subshop. Please?"

He sighed and nodded, "Fine! But only for you and because she is my sister."

I smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. Then, I left to the alleyway, slinging my art bag over my right shoulder and heading off.

As I arrive, I started howling the best I could. I heard a chuckle. I turned around and see Mason, being all laid back, with little disappointment. "Hey!" I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

He scoffed, "You call that a howl? It sounded like a dying chipmunk," We both laughed, "Anyways, what's wrong? You could've just called my name by the way."

"Just came by to see how you're doing," I replied sheepishly, "So, how are you?" Mason just shrugged his arms, "I don't know. I actually feel kind of... Free! Is that a good thing?"

I shake my head, "Mason, Alex didn't real—"

"No, save it!" Mason scowled, "I saw what I saw! With my very own eyes. It's over." I frowned. "Just let me explain, Mason!" I said. He just shook his head.

I sighed, "Do you at least want to hang out a bit? At least give me a time to explain! Maybe not today, but someday." Minutes passed by of him thinking, "Alright, fine. But now, let's go somewhere like to the park so I can relax!"

I scoffed, "I don't need to walk anymore! I got my own wings!" I looked around, making sure the alleyway was deserted. After that, I spread out my wings as much as possible, to stretch them out.

Mason was surprised. He clapped, "Outstanding! That is amazing, Melissa! Tell you what, whoever flys/runs to the park first, wins. Loser has to buy the two of them lunch. And you know how hungry I get!" He smirked with a lopsided smile.

I replied, "You're on, big wolf!" With that, we counted down to the last second, me flying off, and him running off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

||Max's POV||: "Alex, where's Melissa?" I asked anxiously, "Did mason eat her or something, because if he did, I'm blaming this break up on you!"

Alex turned around with a glare on her face. "No, he didn't, well at least I think!" My face darkened and I thought, _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea!_

All of a sudden, the double doors opened and in came Melissa and Mason, wet from the rain. They were laughing and out of breath. Where have they been?

"Melissa!" I zapped up a towel with the wave of my wand and ran to dry her up. I engulfed her at the same time with a hug. "Where have you two been?"

She chuckled, "Calm down, Max! Mason and I were just having some fun at the park. no need to fret or anything!" I huffed and looked at Mason, who was smiling his wolf grin.

"That was fun, Melissa, we should do this again some other time!" He said cheerily. He then laid eyes on Alex and his smile dropped, "Oh, hi there, Alex."

"Mason, didn't Melissa have something to tell you?" Alex asked, trying to hide her anger.

He shrugged, "I told her to tell me another time! I better go, you guys, okay?"

"Bye, Mason!" Melissa said. Alex incoherently mumbled a "goodbye" to him as he turned around. Just as Mason's hand was gonna touch the knob, he turned around and waved to Melissa.

I waved and smirked, "See ya later, Wolfy!" Mason then closed the door behind him.

As the doors closed, Alex turned to Melissa and asked, "I thought you were going to explain everything to him!"

Melissa surrendered my hands in the air, "Sorry, I tried but he said some other time! Besides, Alex, he kinda did need the time to relax; he was feeling a bit angry. Next time I meet him, which will probably be around lunch time tomorrow, I'll tell him!"

Alex sighed and buried her hands in her face while I just stood there dumbfounded. I was planning to take her out to lunch, since she has just woken up this morning.

"You're going out with Mason again tomorrow?" I ask, narrowing my eyes, "How about us? We haven't gone on a date ever since before you went to sleep."

Melissa cupped half of my face and gave me a kiss. "I'm sorry, Max, but your sister needs my help right now! How about we just have dinner together right now?"

Mom came downstairs and stopped in her tracks, "Oh, Melissa, you're back! How are you, sweetie?"

She nodded, "I'm doing super, Mrs. Russo!"

Mom waved the name off, "Oh please! Call me, Mom, okay?" She nodded and took my hand to walk upstairs. "Dinner's ready!" Mom called out from below, "I'll talk to Alex first."

I murmured, "Good, I need to talk to you, Melissa."

Once we reached our floor, I opened the door for her and she asked, "About what?"

"About you and Mason." I answered. She then started laughing. She said, "You seriously worried about me and Mason? Like what, are you jealous?"

My cheeks started turning red like a tomato, "No! Pfft, why would I be?"

She scoffed, "Because you sound like you are."

"But I'm not."

"Sure!" She said slowly. She turned around and went to grab two plates and two pairs of utensils, handing one to me. We started scooping up the enchiladas on the our plates and sat down on the table next to each other.

"Just promise me you guys aren't doing anything behind my back." I say, narrowing my eyes.

She tilted her head and said, "Of course! Max, I'm always yours. If you need me, just call me, text me, anything!"

I nodded and whispered to myself, "If only I can find my phone..."

Melissa rolled her eyes and took out her phone, dialing someone's number. "Who are you calling?" I ask. She raised her hand and signaled me to wait just a little.

Seconds later, I hear a phone ringing. I then realized that it was my own phone ringing! Melissa and I stand up to search for it.

After looking around, I hear someone coming down the stairs. "Looking for this?"

Our eyes wandered up the staircase to see Harper, holding one of her self-made hats and my cell phone, lying on the top. I pointed to it, "There it is!"

I went to go get it and Melissa started laughing. Harper shot me a mean look, turning around to go back to Alex's room.

I looked at Melissa and waved my hand in the air, saying, "Found it!"


End file.
